Part 9
Revive Goal Wake up Goal: Go to Town hall. Overhear Gizmo say that Goal's implant is broken. Try to give Goal the espresso at assembly hall. Gizmo stops Rufus from giving the "medicine". Distract Gizmo: Remember that Gizmo is also the firefighter as well as police and doctor. Use the hand torch on the cardboard box under the "no fire" sigh in the cabinet at corner at bottom of stage. Fire! Fire! Firefighter mode activated. Gizmo enters the chamber and Rufus locks him in. Go back up on stage and now try to use the funnel on Goal. Wenzel and Lotek stop Rufus. Distract the mayor: Take the''' stethoscope''' from the podium. Gizmo exits the burning chamber and comes back on stage. Back as the doctor Gizmo looks for the stethoscope. Use the stethoscope on the Mayor Lotek when possible. An argument ensues between the thieving mayor and Gizmo the policeman. Give espresso to Goal: Then when possible, use the funnel on Goal. Then give the espresso to the sleeping Elysian girl. Goal wakes up and after learning about Rufus, she punches him. Talk to Goal: Rufus wakes up in the emergency station. Talk to Goal. Goal talks gibberish. We need to go back to Elysium. The Organon betrayed us. Is that you, Cletus? Learn that Cletus is her fiancé. Cletus will reward Rufus generously. Contact Cletus, maybe on a radio. Contact Cletus Look for a radio: Go to town hall and talk to Lotti, the receptionist. Learn about where to make a radio call. She-he says to talk to the operator in the post office. The post office is closed. Open the post office: Post Office opening hours: '''Check the white machine left of Lotti. It is missing something on the machine - what o'clock. Go to assembly hall and then stage. See Lotek the Mayor asleep on stage. Take the '''funnel from floor. Take the''' watch-clock''' from the mayor's vest. Go back to Lotti's area. Use the clock-watch on the white machine left of Lotti to get an opening hour of the post office. The post office is now open. Find out where there are radios: '''Enter the post office. Talk to the robot operator-postman completely. Registered private devices are for local calls only. There are 3 local devices only: mayor's office, reception desk and emergency station. The long distance devices are at the listening post of the post office and vault. They are not cleared for public use. The vault is off limits to the public. Learn that the robot has fun popping bubbles of the bubble wrap. He only handles the bubble wrap when padding a smaller package that accidentally is packaged in boxes of postage level #3. Learn that the scratching noise comes from the postal service replacement cats behind the hatch at left. '''Look around post office: Check that the vault is the dark room above the robot's desk. See a nodding bird and a radio that needs a headphone and microphone. Check the 2 hatches right of the robot and by the ramp to outside. See cats inside the hatches. The one on the left is in a hamster wheel and the cat on the right licks stamps. Rufus says that says that a bit too slow and bit too fast and the package gets the wrong postage. Check the replacement cat's hatch at bottom drawer of the numbered mailboxes on the left. The robot's light comes on and entrance there is not allowed. Look around the operator's platform (listening post): ' Go to the operator's platform left of the entryway; the other one aside from the vault that has a long distance radio. Talk to the telephone operator. Learn that Cletus has been calling. Learn that the radio station is for postal services workers only. The operator would not lend his earphones and he doesn't get tired. Learn about the messenger pigeons and how they are affected by the magnetic field. '''Pigeons: ' Check the 3 pigeons at right. See that 3 pigeons are 3 different sizes in 3 different sized holes with labels of 1, 2 and 3 stamps. Go down to the post office. So now we need to get the robot out of the way to access the vault and get headphones and mic to use on the radio. '''Find out how the mail goes through the post office: Get the vouchers from Toni: ''' We need to see how the mail goes through the post office. Go to Toni's shop. Outside the store, check the window. In inventory, combine the dart with the tranquilizer taken from Toni's first aid kit to get prepared dart. Combine prepared dart with funnel to get '''blow pipe. Use blow pipe on window of Toni's window. Toni is hit and becomes mellow. Enter the shop and take the vouchers left of the counter. Rufus pushes his luck. Find out how the mail goes through the post office: ' Go back to the post office and give voucher to robot postman. One light lead weight mail is sent. See the orange cat powers the conveyor belt. The white cat places stamps on the package and sends it through to the postman. The postman checks the package. A small pigeon from small hole is engaged to deliver the package. 'Get the robot out of the way: Remember that the postman has a thing about bubble wrap. He only uses a bubble wrap if a small package is sent through as stamped package 3. Sabotage the pigeons: Mayor's office: ''' Remember that the pigeons are affected by the magnetic field. Go to the mayor's office across the hall from the post office. Open the drawer by pressing the bell on the desk. If the top drawer is over the mayor's bed, use the divining rod on the water emblem. The bed goes out. Check the cushion and take the '''planet's magnetic field machine. 'Change the magnetic field: ' Remember that the pigeons are in labeled holes and the largest pigeon is in hole 3. The smallest pigeon is in hole 1. Go back to the post office and up to the operator's platform. Open the cupboard below the pigeons. Place the planet's magnetic field machine inside the cupboard. Look close at the machine in the cupboard and see the puzzle. If the puzzle is not random - the machine has one lit bar on the left, 3 at middle and 2 at right. These correspond with the pigeon holes' labels-stamps. The object of the puzzle is to get one lit bar at middle column. This will get the smallest pigeon from hole 1 on the left to be inside the largest middle hole. There is a leave arrow and puzzle skip X at top right. There are 4 circles in the puzzle. If the middle button of a circle is lit; it will turn that circle when clicked on. The aim is to get the middle column of buttons to have only one lit button. See the pigeons change holes when the lit bars above are changed. The puzzle might be random. You can skip the puzzle or if your puzzle is the same as bottom picture; then do: Press C once, B twice, A once, B twice, C once, B twice and D once. Pull back. See that the little pigeon is now inside the middle largest hole. Go down to post office. 'Sabotage the cats: ' Remember that the speed of the conveyor belt depends on the orange cat and the number of stamps depends on the white cat. Give the white cat espresso twice to speed it up and give the orange cat tranquilizer to slow it down. 'Sabotage the robot postman: ' Give the postman the vouchers. Watch what happens to the sabotaged cats and pigeon. Error! Error! Bubble wrap initiated. The little pigeon from large hole flies out with large package and crashes. The dropped package releases the bubble wrap on the floor. Go to the bubble wrap and walk all over it several times to pop the bubble wrap. Watch the postman. Error! Error! Rufus exits the post office. Go back in. See the robot postman having his fun.